Tora & Usa to Saru
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Quand Saito-san décide de tester une nouvelle machine, c'est le duo de héros de sa compagnie qui trinque ! Mais où exactement ont-ils atterri ? Quand un tigre, un lapin et un singe se rencontrent, et qu'en plus un marimo et un (sourcil) roulé s'invitent… Étincelles en vue ! Sanji X Zoro, Barnaby X Kotetsu


Titre : Tora & Usa to Saru (Tiger & Bunny to Monkey)

Genre : Humour, yaoi

Couples : Sanji X Zoro et Barnaby X Kotetsu

Résumé : Quand Saito-san décide de tester une nouvelle machine, c'est le duo de héros de sa compagnie qui trinque ! Mais où exactement ont-ils atterri ? Quand un tigre, un lapin et un singe se rencontrent, et qu'en plus un marimo et un (sourcil) roulé s'invitent… Étincelles en vue !

Note de l'auteure : Qui sort son OS avant son chapitre (pas bien !). Bon, sachez qu'un chapitre sortira avant la fin des vacances (celles suivant mon blog le savent déjà), mais en attendant voici ceci pour vous faire patienter le temps d'un ou deux jours. Bref, je suis partie dans un gros délire sur ce coup-là. Voire un gigantesque. Désolée T_T J'espère que vous rirez au moins une fois, parce que cet OS est truffé de blagues nulles sauce Akikawa U_U Il est un peu (débile) court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

**PS :** Normalement je ne garde pas les suffixes comme -san, -chan-, ou les surnoms comme « ojii-san », « nii-san », etc… (ça m'arrive occasionnellement) mais pour mes fics sur T&B, je le ferai pour des raisons de facilité de compréhension et d'écriture. (J'veux pas appeler Kotetsu « Papy », VOILA !)

* * *

- Bunny-chan.

Le dit lapin, en fait un jeune homme aux boucles blondes et à la beauté irréprochable (qui avait besoin de ce détail ?), se réveilla lentement à l'entente de son surnom. Il se rappelait Saito-san leur faisant tester une nouvelle machine, pouvant voyager selon lui à travers plusieurs univers. Bien sûr, son partenaire Wild Tiger et lui-même ne l'avaient pas cru.

Mais tout le monde peut se tromper.

- Hey, Bunny-chan !

Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de l'interpellé. Mon Dieu, Kotetsu, laissez lui au moins deux lignes pour raconter l'histoire aux lecteurs.

- Ah, désolé.

Pourquoi répondez-vous comme si vous entendiez les pensées du narrateur ? !

Barnaby Brooks Jr ouvrit donc les yeux sur un Kotetsu enchaîné, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, avec d'autres… créatures ? Dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, étaient également prisonniers d'autres humains, mais aussi deux géants et un bocal où semblait se trouver une sirène. Mais où diable étaient-ils tombés… ?

* * *

_Pendant ce temps…_

Une magnifique jeune femme rousse scruta les visages de ses imbéciles de compagnons une dernière fois avant de résumer ce qu'ils avaient dit jusqu'ici.

- Bon, je vous rappelle le plan. On arrive à l'area 11, et** immédiatement**, c'est-à-dire : sans faire d'escale aux bars, buffets gratuits, marchés ou autres choses, on libère Caimie et les autres esclaves, puis on met les voiles vers l'île des poissons.

Leur jeune amie sirène s'était une fois de plus faite capturée, alors même que leur équipage venait de se retrouver. Certes il les attristait de devoir reporter leur départ, mais ce n'était que partie remise pour le lendemain ou le soir même, avec un peu de chance.

- On fait quoi s'il y a un monstre des mers avec eux ? On le mange ?

La navigatrice soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Mon Dieu, il fallait bien qu'elle l'aime pour continuer à le suivre, celui-là.

- Tu as déjà posé cette question, Luffy. Et je t'ai répondu qu'un monstre des mers ne pouvait être retenu en captivité ou même vendu en tant qu'esclave car ça ne peut rien faire, c'est un animal !

Le brun prit une moue peinée, et se retourna vers le cuisinier de leur navire pour le supplier de faire un encas avant de partir en mission sauvetage. Mais le dit cuisinier était plus malin que lui.

- _N'y pense même pas._

Il savait anticiper les attaques les plus sournoises telles que les pleurnichements meurtriers de son capitaine.

Finalement, un coup de tonneau plus tard, l'affaire fut réglée. Les pirates se mirent donc en route pour sauver leur amie, et faire une drôle de rencontre. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore… Seule une personne était au courant, comme d'habitude.

* * *

_Du côté des prisonniers…_

Barnaby leva un sourcil face aux explications de son partenaire.

-Vraiment ?

Le dit partenaire qui était heureusement bien informé.

- Oui, je te dis ! C'était sur le planning, « crossover avec One Piece », je m'en rappelle très bien ! Par contre, je n'ai pas vu de scénario prévu donc on est en freestyle là…

Pour une fois que c'était le blond qui ne savait pas quelque chose.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça dessus. Donc, tu veux dire que nous sommes dans le Monde de ce manga et plus dans le nôtre ?

Kotetsu acquiesça. Et le silence tomba tandis que les deux hommes se demandaient s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de rester couchés ce matin…

- Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser nos pouvoirs de NEXT ?

Barnaby se mit à réfléchir. Il connaissait un peu le Monde de One Piece, à force que Kotetsu ne laisse traîner ses affaires (ici, ses mangas) partout dans son appartement. Les colliers qu'ils avaient autour du cou réagiraient face à un fruit du démon, mais à un NEXT ? Il n'en savait trop rien, et mieux ne valait-il pas essayer s'ils voulaient s'en sortir vivant. Le blond exposa son point de vue à son compagnon, qui fut d'accord sur ce point. Mais alors, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir… ? Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps d'y penser, car la vente aux enchères commença. Et l'honneur d'être le premier présenté… revint bien évidemment à Kotetsu. Tandis que les gardes vinrent le chercher, il fit signe à Barnaby de ne pas s'inquiéter, et se retrouva soudainement devant plusieurs centaines de personnes, probablement tous des nobles.

- Pour commencer cette vente aux enchères, nous avons un homme d'âge moyen, mais musclé et à la peau incroyablement douce et bronzée ! Expérience, force et beauté, que demander de plus ?

Kotetsu se mit inexplicablement à rougir face à cette « promotion du produit présenté », mais secoua la tête. Il devait penser à un moyen de sortir d'ici en vie.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien plus.

- _**CAIMIEEE !**_

Un capitaine pirate, et plus précisément, le héros du manga dans lequel ils se trouvaient, fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce. Ah oui, ça c'était du freestyle.

Quelques paires de poings plus tard, la pièce des enchères était vide, et les vendeurs à terre. Kotetsu se fit libérer par Nami, qui avait volé les clés des gardiens. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la pression autour de son cou disparaître, puis fit signe aux pirates que les autres étaient dans l'arrière du bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les esclaves étaient libres, et Caimie sauvée repartait chez elle. L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'apprêta à partir, quand…

- Stop !

Luffy se retourna, et vit que celui qui les interpellait était un jeune homme blond à lunettes à l'air visiblement en colère.

- Vous avez donc oublié ? C'est plutôt vexant.

Le brun à côté de lui, visiblement un homme d'âge moyen, tapota son épaule, semblant essayer de le calmer.

- Bunny-chan~ On y peut rien, ils ont un planning chargé comparé à nous, essaie de les comprendre.

Soudain, Nami claqua des doigts, ayant compris. Face à l'air ahuri de ses compagnons, la seule personne à peu près sensée de One Piece se décida à éclairer la lanterne des autres idiots de sa série.

- Nous avions un crossover avec Tiger & Bunny prévu aujourd'hui, capitaine.

J'ai nommé Robin, la sauveuse du peuple.

- Et donc ?

Mais la débilité de certaines personnes ne peut être sauvée. Nous parlons ici bien évidemment de Luffy, un doigt dans le nez et pas vraiment inquiet de voir Barnaby de plus en plus rouge à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Et donc nous devons les aider à retourner dans leur Monde ! C'est le protocole !

Nami, quant à elle, prenait doucement la couleur de ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, elle l'assommerait pour le reste du one-shot avec son coup de tonneau dévastateur, oui, elle allait faire ça…

- Je vois. Et comment on fait ?

Jusqu'à ce que son capitaine ne pose une question pertinente. La navigatrice, qui avait levé son tonneau, le reposa par terre et s'accouda dessus. C'est vrai ça, comment fait-on pour voyager d'un manga à un autre ?

- Je pense que Saito-san avait prévu quelque chose pour cela.

Quand un des deux intrus se mit à parler. Le plus séduisant (et semblant le plus intelligent) des deux, plus exactement.

- Il doit avoir enregistré un plan sur nos combinaisons, puisqu'il a insisté pour que nous partions avec.

Le visage du brun s'éclaira alors.

- Mais oui, maintenant que tu le dis !

C'est alors que Nami eut l'idée la plus intelligente du Monde :

- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne voudriez pas vous présenter ?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle venait juste de proliférer les plus violentes menaces ou insultes envers eux, visiblement vexés de ne pas être connus. Finalement, le blond s'avança.

- Je suis Barnaby Brooks Jr, et voici Kaburagi T. Kotetsu. Nous sommes des NEXT, semblables aux utilisateurs du fruit du démon : nous possédons un pouvoir spécial. Dans notre cas, c'est le _Hundred Power_, c'est-à-dire que nous pouvons multiplier par cent les capacités de notre corps. Mais nous sommes également des héros, nous protégeons notre ville contre le crime et possédons pour cela des costumes haute technologie. C'est dans ces costumes que devraient se trouver des plans afin de recréer la machine qui nous a amenés ici.

Après le petit récit de Barnaby, les choses s'éclaircirent un peu pour les pirates. Malgré une petite méfiance face à la dernière partie (citation : _nous protégeons notre ville contre le crime_), Luffy ne put s'empêcher de faire sa tête d'impressionné ahuri : des étoiles dans les yeux, il s'approcha des deux hommes.

- Alors, vous êtes des super-héros ? !

Le blond acquiesça.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

On entendit à deux area alentour le « SUPEEER ! » qui sortit à ce moment-là de la bouche de notre capitaine préféré.

- Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre mon équipage ?

- Ils ne font même pas partie de notre manga, idiot !

Nami était heureusement toujours là pour remettre les choses au clair.

C'est alors que Kotetsu se mit à parler.

- Mais si nous nous sommes réveillés ici, est-ce que les vendeurs d'esclaves ont volé nos combinaisons ? Elles ne devraient pas être loin, alors.

Sanji en perdit sa cigarette. Tout l'équipage fut surpris (sauf Robin, qui le savait déjà).

- V-vo-vous avez la même voix !

Luffy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait encore plus envie de voir les deux hommes les rejoindre, désormais. Son cuisinier, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Certes nous avons la même voix mais pas du tout le même profil… Je suis plus jeune, blond, à la peau blanche, et je…

Il ne trouva pas d'autre argument, jusqu'à ce que Robin ne décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Tu n'as pas particulièrement de succès avec les femmes, tout comme Kotetsu-san. Cependant, il se trouve qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas autant que toi, mais malgré cela il fut marié et a eu une fille de cette union.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kotetsu, qui se gratta la tête, visiblement gêné.

- Tu es sûr que tu es héros de manga ?

La franchise déconcertante de Luffy, quant à elle, ne prenait pas une ride. Le plus vieux sourit nerveusement, semblant être à bout de la stupidité du capitaine.

- Dis donc… _Mgrmf !_

Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire une bêtise, son partenaire l'en empêcha.

- Comme le disait Kotetsu-san, nos costumes ne doivent pas être loin. Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez que ce one-shot ne fasse plus de cinq mille mots, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre !

Tout le monde acquiesça, et quelques minutes plus tard, les combinaisons furent trouvées, cachées sous un drap. Il fut néanmoins décidé de les ramener au bateau pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement. Après moult admirations de la part du trio des idiots, Kotetsu et Barnaby, accompagnés de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, arrivèrent finalement au Sunny. Ils enlevèrent leurs combinaisons sous le regard dépité de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, puis cherchèrent dans la base de donnée de chacun de leur costume un indice laissé par Saito-san.

- Trouvé !

Barnaby trouva le premier, Kotetsu se débattant avec sa montre électronique intégrée. Un plan apparut en hologramme, révélant une machine sophistiquée. L'équipage du chapeau de paille fut étonné de voir tant de technologie, mais heureusement habitué grâce aux inventions d'Usopp et Franky. Ces derniers s'avancèrent pour étudier le plan, et après un petit temps de réflexion, décrétèrent devoir aller chercher quelques pièces en ville. Le groupe acquiesça, et ils partirent en direction de l'area la plus proche avec une liste. C'est alors que Luffy commença à s'impatienter.

- Sanjiii, j'ai faiiiim~ !

Le cuisinier soupira, puis fit signe à tout le monde de s'avancer vers le salon afin qu'il leur prépare un petit quelque chose en attendant. C'est ainsi que les héros de One Piece se retrouvèrent à poser des questions à ceux de Tiger & Bunny, visiblement très intéressés.

- Et donc, vous êtes combien de héros ?, demanda Chopper.

- Nous sommes huit, six garçons et deux filles. Keith Goodman, « _Sky High_ », l'un des plus appréciés du public. Karina Lyle, « _Blue Rose_ », une idole. Ivan Karelin, « _Origami Cyclone_ », un ninja discret. Pao-lin Huang, « _Dragon Kid_ », une maîtresse du kung-fu. Nathan Seymour, « _Fire Emblem_ », le plus excentrique. Et enfin Antonio Lopez, « _Rock Bison_ », l'ami d'enfance de Kotetsu-san.

Après une description rapide de leurs compagnons et leur manga, les deux héros se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien avec l'équipage. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le sujet dériva vers les fanfictions. Nami, un sourire pervers qui en disait long sur ses intentions, ne se retint pas de poser des questions plus ou moins embarrassantes.

- Vous avez déjà des fanfictions sur votre manga ?

- Bien sûr, notamment de-…

- Et donc, on vous met ensembles tous les deux j'imagine ?

Barnaby, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, devint instantanément rouge, mais son partenaire ne se démonta pas et vint à sa rescousse.

- Oui, les fans féminines adorent nous mettre en couple. Elles trouvent qu'il y a trop d'éléments compromettants les poussant à cette conclusion, même si ce n'est pas notre avis.

La navigatrice se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie, l'archéologue du bateau. Cette dernière sourit doucement, devinant les intentions de la rousse. La relation entre les deux hommes était en effet trop flagrante, surtout quand on les voyait en vrai. On aurait dit un deuxième Sanji faisant les yeux doux à un autre Zoro.

- Barnaby-san, dans l'épisode neuf, vous vous réveillez d'une soirée visiblement alcoolisée en compagnie de Kotetsu-san, et dites, je cite : « _C'était un moment d'égarement_ ». Que vouliez-vous dire par là ?

On se croirait dans une émission télé avec une interview de star. En fait, Barnaby est actuellement bel et bien une célébrité, mais passons.

- Euh… C'est que… Je…

La dite célébrité devenait de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à prendre la couleur de la tomate que Sanji était actuellement en train de couper. Zoro prit alors la parole.

- Robin, laisse les tranquilles, tu vois bien que tu es en train de les gêner.

Car en effet, Kotetsu aussi rougissait légèrement. Mais pas de répit pour les héros.

- Oooh, le _uke_ viendrait donc à la rescousse de son camarade ?

Sanji en profita pour placer une remarque perverse et moqueuse bien à lui. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se faire rabattre le caquet ainsi.

- Hum… Il y a méprise. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas le _uke_ dans la relation.

Le cuisinier en fit tomber son couteau. Décidément, il perdait beaucoup de choses dans ce one shot. Surtout la face.

- Quoi… ?

Barnaby répéta.

- Je suis généralement le _seme_ pour les fans féminines écrivant sur moi.

On entendit le cri qui résonna alors dans le bateau jusqu'à trois area. Usopp et Franky se retournèrent, des sacs pleins de pièces dans les mains.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Franky.

Le cyborg acquiesça. Laisser leurs compagnons en compagnie de personnes, qu'elles soient normales ou pas, était décidément très dangereux.

- Mais… ! Mais… ! Il a ma voix !

Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de Kotetsu.

- Oui, j'ai ta voix. Mais il me semble que ce dont nous parlons sont des fanfictions, et donc, par extension, de la fiction.

Le brun n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ah ça non. Il était incroyablement gêné, tout comme Bunny-chan (même si l'on décelait un petit brin de fierté derrière ses paroles), et parler de sa vie privée n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, encore moins à de parfaits inconnus venant d'un autre manga (célèbre, qui plus est !).

- Que voulez-vous, Sanji, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Kotetsu-san semble avoir une personnalité… _adaptée_ à ce rôle.

Et voilà que Dark Bunny-chan faisait son entrée, le pervers, moqueur, ironique, hystérique et totalement déglingo Bunny-chan que même Kotetsu ne pouvait pas arrêter lorsqu'il était lancé.

- De plus, même s'il semblerait que vous soyez plus adapté en tant que _seme_ pour l'auteure de ce one shot, sachez que vous êtes généralement _uke_ dans les fanfictions, Sanji. Peut-être est-ce une malédiction avec ce doubleur.

Comment la conversation a-t-elle pu dériver sur les préférences _uke_ et _seme_ de celle qui écrit ces lignes ?

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Folle et perverse, en plus.

Chut, Zoro !

De son côté, Sanji devenait aussi rouge que l'écrevisse qui cuisait derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Barnaby. Quand soudain, l'illumination lui parvint…

- Peut-être, mais les blonds dominent !

L'absurdité de cette réponse fit pouffer Robin, qui, ma foi, se régalait. Elle aurait juste aimé un peu de pop-corn pour accompagner ce spectacle très divertissant.

- Et les hommes à barbes alors, c'est une théorie totalement dépassée avec Kotetsu-san !

Ah, c'est vrai. L'auteure s'est contredite sur un point, là.

- Peut-être, mais ceux qui portent du vert sont en-dessous !

On ne pensait pas que Sanji pouvait faire pire, mais voilà que ça arrivait. Barnaby répondit par un argument un peu dépassé mais qu'importe : il n'allait pas laisser ce blondinet avoir le dernier mot.

- Il est plus grand que toi ! (Nd'A : de un centimètre…)

- Il est plus vieux que toi !, répliqua Sanji.

- Il est plus viril que toi !

- Il est plus expérimenté que toi !

Toute la salle regardait, ahurie, le duel ridicule entre les deux blonds, quand un sauveur fit son entrée.

- On a commencé à monter la machine de notre côté.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Franky de voir Sanji, une louche à la main, en train de se battre avec Barnaby dans un combat de coups de pieds. Certes ils n'avaient pas la même voix, mais ils étaient similaires dans beaucoup de choses, ces deux là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni autour de deux grandes capsules, Barnaby et Sanji se boudant, mais chacun collant leur partenaire, comme pour marquer leur territoire.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher ? Vous avez terminé plutôt rapidement, tous les deux.

Franky sourit à cette hésitation de la part de Robin.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un one shot, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement non plus. Et puis l'histoire était encore moins aboutie que d'habitude, cette fois-ci. L'auteure n'a plus d'idées, donc oui tout devrait bien se passer.

Eh, oh ! Je peux encore choisir de faire une ou deux blagues bien vaseuses, le one shot n'est pas terminé !

- Bref, pour le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à essayer. Donc, je vous en prie.

Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore ? !

Kotetsu et Barnaby s'avancèrent donc dans les machines, vêtus de leurs costumes mais tout de même un peu effrayés par ce qui pourrait se passer. Allaient-ils, selon les souhaits totalement imprévisibles de l'auteure, se transformer en chibi ? En animaux ? Pire, échanger leurs corps ? Mais comme disait Franky à l'instant, pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'à essayer…

Après quelques adieux (seulement larmoyants pour Luffy et Chopper, qui voulaient rester un peu plus avec les héros en combinaisons « trop classes »), les portes des deux machines se fermèrent, et Franky mit en route celle de Barnaby, tandis qu'Usopp s'occupait de celle de Kotetsu. Un grand nuage de fumée inonda le pont, et, une fois dissipé, l'équipage du chapeau de paille se rendit compte que les machines avaient disparu. Un cri de victoire retentit, et les pirates purent ainsi se mettre en route de l'île des poissons…

- Quand bien même Sanji, vous vous ressembliez beaucoup, avec Barnaby.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ?

- Oui, vous aviez le même… regard de maniaco pervers. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait sauter sur le pauvre Kotetsu à n'importe quel moment.

- Bah, c'est parce qu'il l'aime, certainement.

Sanji sourit à Zoro, et l'embrassa tendrement sur ces dernières paroles.

* * *

_Du côté de Tiger & Bunny…_

- _ALORS, VOTRE VOYAGE DANS LE MONDE DE ONE PIECE S'EST-IL BIEN PAS_S_É ? !_

Barnaby grimaça face à la voix stridente de Saito-san. Il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette augmentation de volume soudaine. Il jeta un œil à son partenaire, et le découvrit en train de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Kotetsu-san ?

- Bunny-chan, ce que tu peux être gamin des fois ! Te battre pour quelque chose de ridicule comme ça… Finalement, vous vous ressembliez plutôt tous les deux !

- C'est tout de même lui qui a commencé. Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai fait qu'avancer des faits. Et puis, tu es tellement mignon lorsque je te fais _* censored *_, Kotetsu-san. Ou même lorsque je _* censored *_, ou _* censored *_, et c'est encore pire lorsque tu dis que tu me _* censored *_.

- Idiot, tu n'as pas besoin de dire tout ça, si ? ! J'espère que ça sera coupé à la correction !

- Quelle question bête. Si je dis ça, c'est certainement parce que je t'aime, _Kotetsu-san_.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit one-shot que j'écrivais en parallèle et que j'ai fini en premier (surtout parce que c'était un délire perso et qu'il est plutôt court). J'espère avoir donné envie aux fans de One Piece de découvrir Tiger & Bunny si elles ne connaissent pas encore ^u^ Je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que Nathan ressemblait beaucoup à Ivankov, c'est assez fou o_O (je devais le partager avec vous XD) Brefouille, je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !~

_See you !_


End file.
